militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Augusta
|combatant2= |commander1=Michiel de Ruyter |commander2=Abraham Duquesne |strength1=17 Dutch + 10 Spanish ships of the line |strength2=29 ships of the line |casualties1= about 700 killed |casualties2= about 500 killed }} The naval Battle of Augusta (also known as the Battle of Agosta) took place on 22 April 1676 during the Franco-Dutch War and was fought between a French fleet of 29 man-of-war, five frigates and eight fireships under Abraham Duquesne and a Dutch-Spanish fleet of 27 (17 Dutch, 10 Spanish) plus five fireships with Dutch Lieutenant-Admiral-General Michiel de Ruyter in command. The battle was a short but intense affair and ended abruptly when Duquesne, after hearing that De Ruyter had been mortally wounded, retreated. Neither side lost a ship, though there were many dead and wounded, especially among the Dutch. Order of battle France (Abraham Duquesne) *Twenty-nine ships of the line *Five frigates *Eight fireships First Squadron (Alméras) *''Fidèle'' 56 (Chevalier de Cogolin) *''Heureux'' 54 (Monsieur de La Bretesche) *''Vermandois'' 50 (Chevalier de Tambonneau,killed) *''Pompeux'' 72 (Chevalier de Valbelle, chef d'escadre) *''Lys'' 74 (Lieutenant-Général Marquis Guillaume d'Alméras, killed; flag-captains Etienne Gentet and Chevalier de Montbron) *''Magnifique'' 72 (Monsieur de La Gravière) *''Parfait'' 60 (Monsieur de Chasteneuf) *''Apollon'' 54 (Chevalier de Forbin) *''Trident'' 38 (Chevalier de Bellefontaine) ;Fireships: *''Ardent'' *''Orage'' Second Squadron (Duquesne) *''Fortune'' 56 (Marquis d'Amfreville) *''Aimable'' 56 (Monsieur de La Barre) *''Joli'' 46 (Monsieur de Belle-Isle) *''Éclatant'' 60 (Monsieur de Coü, killed; replaced by Monsieur de Saint-Germen) *''Sceptre'' 80 (Comte Anne Hilarion de Tourville) *''Saint-Esprit'' 72 (vice-admiral Abraham Duquesne) *''Saint Michel'' 60 (Marquis de Preuilly d'Humiéres) *''Mignon'' 46 (Monsieur de Relingues) *''Aquilon'' 50 (Monsieur de Montreuil) *''Vaillant'' 54 (Monsieur de Septesme) ;Fireships: *''Salvador'' *''Imprudent'' *''Inquiet'' Third Squadron (Gabaret) *''Assuré'' 56 (Marquis de Villette-Mursay) *''Brusque'' 46 (Chevalier De La Mothe) *''Syrène'' 46 (Chevalier de Béthune) *''Fier'' 60 (Monsieur de Chabert) *''Agréable'' 56 (Monsieur d'Ailly) *''Sans-Pareil'' 70 (chef d'escadre Jean Gabaret, flag-captain Alain Emmanuel de Coëtlogon) *''Grand'' 72 (Monsieur de Beaulieu) *''Sage'' 54 (Marquis de Langeron) *''Prudent'' 54 (Monsieur de La Fayette) *''Téméraire'' 50 (Chevalier de Levy) Fireships: *''Dangereux'' *''Hameson'' *''Dame-de-la-Mère'' Netherlands/Spain (Michiel de Ruyter) De Ruyters squadron *''Spiegel'' 70 (Gilles Schey) *''Groenwijf'' 36 (Jan Noirot) *''Leiden'' 36 (Jan van Abkoude) *''Leeuwen'' 50 (Frans Willem, Graaf van Limburg Stirum) *''Eendracht'' 76 (Lt-Admiral Michiel De Ruyter, died; flag-captain Gerard Callenburgh) *''Stad en Lande'' 54 (Joris Andringa) *''Zuiderhuis'' 46 (Pieter de Sitter) *''Damiaten'' 34 (Isaac van Uitterwijk) *''Oosterwijk'' 60 (Jacob Teding van Berkhout) *''Tonijn'' 8 (snauw, Philips Melkenbeek) *''Kreeft'' 8 (snauw, Wijbrand Barendszoon) *''Ter Goes'' 8 (snauw, Abraham Wilmerdonk) *''Salm'' 4 (fireship, Jan van Kampen) *''Melkmeisje'' 2 (fireship, Arent Ruyghaver) *''Zwarte Tas'' 4 (Jacob Stadtlander) De Haans squadron *''Steenbergen'' 68 (Pieter van Middelandt) *''Wakende Boei'' 46 (Cornelis Tijloos) *''Edam'' 34 (Cornelis van der Zaan) *''Kraanvogel'' 46 (Jacob Willemszoon Broeder) *''Gouda'' 76 (Vice-Admiral Jan de Haan) *''Provincie van Utrecht'' 60 (Jan de Jong) *''Vrijheid'' 50 (Adam van Brederode) *''Harderwijk'' 46 (Mattheus Megang) *''Prinsen Wapen'' 8 (snauw, Hendrik Walop) *''Rouaan'' 8 (snauw, Willem Knijf) *''Roos'' 8 (snauw, Juriaan Baak) *''Sint Salvador'' 6 (fireship, Jan Janszoon Bont) *''Jakob en Anna'' 4 (fireship, Dirk Klaaszoon Harney) *''Witte tas'' 4 (supply ship, Adriaan van Esch) Spanish ships 10 or 12 ships among them: * Nuestra Señora del Pilar (Capitana Real) 64/74 (1000-1100 crew) Almirante Francisco Pereire Freire de La Cerda (or de La Zerda) * Santiago (Nueva Real) 80 * San Antonio de Napoles 44/46 (500 crew) * San Felipe 40/44 * San Carlo/Salvator delle Fiandre/San Salvador (Almiranta de Flandres) 40/42/48 (350 crew) * San Joaquin/San Juan 80 * San Gabriel 40 * Santa Ana 54/60 * Nuestra Señora del Rosario 50 * Nuestra Señora de Guadalupe * Nuestra Señora del Rosario y Las Animas References *David S. T. Blackmore: Warfare on the Mediterranean in the Age of Sail: A History, 1571-1866. McFarland 2011, ISBN 9780786447992, pp. 98–99 ( ) Category:Conflicts in 1676 Agosta Category:1676 in France